Stay With Me
by CharChamp
Summary: CM Punk has just taken a sabbatical after losing at the Royal Rumble. How would he and AJ deal with this, leaving behind their most adored industry for the love for each other? [PunkLee]


**Author's Notes**

**This is a new PunkLee fanfic that takes place in this universe. This would start before the 2014 Royal Rumble (also Punk's last WWE appearance). Punk would have been scheduled to wrestle for the newly unified WWE World Heavyweight Championship against Randy Orton. AJ is still Divas Champion **

* * *

Punk sat down in the locker room at Smackdown, not having a match today. Punk was checking in on Twitter about his impending match against Randy Orton at Royal Rumble.

** _SESPunk_1725 : Are you confident for your title match against Randy Orton at R Rumble?**

** CMPunk : Of course, I am always confident, for I am the creater of confidence.**

He chuckled at himself after amusing himself with a silly tweet.

He heard a slight tap on the door, and in came a WWE staff.

"Hunter would like to see you in his office, Punk." He said. _What the hell would he want to see me for? Who did I piss off?_ Punk thought_  
_

So he just did what the guy said, and now he's standing at the front of a door that had Triple H's name on it, temporarily. He knocked on the door, and went in. "So what did you wanted to see me for?" he asked

Punk sat down and Hunter looked at him with a disappointed face. "Punk, I'll just get to it, Vince and I have been talking lately and we have agreed that," He bit his lip hoping that he wasn't going to say that he was fired. "We are going to take away your shot for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship against Orton giving it to Cena."

"Are you _fucking _with me here? You are going to take away all that I dreamed of becoming and just flushing it down the toilet? I work my ass off day in day out and this is what I get as a reward? I was the WWE Champion for 434 days!" Punk ranted at the COO of the company

"Punk settle down, its not that we lost faith in you, its just that you aren't really what this company stands for. WWE has made a lot of big guys as their champions, one of them me and Cena hasn't had a title shot for a very long time and he deserves this. The only reason we're doing this is because it is simply _best for business_." He shot back, calmly

"You've changed man. All you've been doing lately has been _best for business_," he said with air quotes. "You aren't the man I made friends with years ago, now you're just a corporate man."

Punk took a brief moment to think and reached an ultimatum, "Here is how its going down, I will take a long sabbatical from this business, letting you people think about my future, and if I don't get the push, I walk. Can we agree on that?"

"I can deal with that. But first, will you be competing in the Royal Rumble?" Hunter said with a lower tone.

"Yes, yes I will. But I'm sure you people will think of something to fuck up my chances." said with a sly smile.

"Actually, you got it spot on, you will be number one and Kane will eliminate you." he declared

"Alright, see you never." Punk said slamming the door behind him as he leaves.

_Well, since I'm having 'time off' should I bring AJ along in this mess. I mean we are dating, but I don't want to delay her career. I'm just thinking too much, maybe I should just ask her. _Punk thought.

He met Kofi along the way there, "Punk, heard you had a meeting, who did you piss off?" "I thought that too, but no, my shot at the title was given to Cena, and I'm in the Rumble, but taking a sabbatical after that." Punk said. "Dang, so how long you gonna take a break?" "I... I don't even know."

After that conversation, Punk had a clarity clearance, what would he do? How long would he be gone? He put them all aside as he went to ask AJ if she wanted to take a vacation for a while.

He patted her shoulder, as she turned he pecked her lips, "AJ, how was your match? Didn't get to see it because I was in a meeting." "I had a fantastic match with Kaitlyn and retained my title. What was the meeting about?" "Long story short, replaced by Cena in my title match." "That's stupid." She said as she pouted her lips.

"So, I made them decide that I will be taking a sabbatical as they made a decision either to push me or I walk. Want to join me to a long-needed vacation?" "I'd love to sweetie, but I can't just leave the business, even for a little while. What if when I'm gone they realize they don't need me anymore and terminate my contract? I have worked my whole life to be here and I won't risk it."

_Well, this is it, I'm leaving the business that I have loved and adored my whole life and the girl I loved more than life, better enjoy it then. _Punk thought

Royal Rumble just as expected, Punk entered as #1 stayed nearly the longest in the match, and got eliminated by Kane. The rest was like a blur, suddenly, he was home in Chicago, sitting at his couch not doing anything to get back to WWE. Now what would I do, should I go back to ROH? Or take a very long vacation somewhere. Punk just didn't know. It had been 3 months after he left. He then felt a vibration in his pocket, it was his phone. "Who would possibly call me at this point of time?" It wasn't WWE, it wasn't Hunter, it ROH or Hunter Johnson, it was his old Straight Edge Society team-mate; Joey Mercury...

* * *

**_Author's Notes_**

Didn't think I was gonna let him go back to wrestling so easy weren't you? I had a really fun time re-watching 'CM Punk : Best In The World' documentary that I actually referenced it to this chapter. Not really the way all of you want it to go but oh well. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, because there will be more of it to come. Well, review, follow and peace.


End file.
